vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Mikaeans/I
The Mikaeans are a near-human species native to planet of Family Pride, known to humanity as Gliese 832 c. Biology Physiology *Mikaeans typically stand about 5'4" to 5'10" (162.5–177.8 cm) in height and weigh about 100–135 lbs (45.3–61.2 kg) *Males live for about 300 years and females for about 30 years; though the lifespan increases considerably in modern conditions *Females physically stronger than adult human or Mikaean male at average peak strength, though they are considerable smaller and lighter *Mikaeans are mostly muscle mass, with body fat never comprising more than 10% on men and 15% on women *Males produce all offspring in the species via spawning, with a single male capable of having ten million surviving offspring per year *Males spawn using two organs known as the paragus (Greek for "producer") and cunabula (Latin for "cradle") **Paragus converts sperm cells into tadpole-like egg cells at a rate of 648 million a day **Cunabula houses all fertilized egg cells in a dormant state until spawning occurs (up to 250 billion egg cells) *Mikaeans share physical features as fathers simply copy genes from prior generations, giving Mikaeans limited gene pool *Females lack reproductive organs, such as the uterus and ovaries, and only possess a vagina and vaginal canal *Mikaeans expel waste in liquid form given the lack of large intestines, rather possessing enlarged bladder to compensate Psychology *Mikaeans typically share the same traits and personality within the same household (such as likes and dislikes, ideals, personality quirks, etc.) *Mikaeans absolutely loyal to their patriarchs, obeying their demands even up to and including death *Males generally independently-minded; females generally submissive to males, often to the point of obsession *Members of the species perform poorly on their own and live communally, with as many as 10-12 Mikaeans sleeping in a bedroom as an example *Mikaeans do not mourn the dead, viewing themselves as replaceable and ephemeral as the rain (useful in numbers, useless individually) *Patriarchs emotionally detached from the death of their daughters, willing to let them die as they can always have millions more as replacements *Mikaeans believe that the soul of a dead Mikaean becomes a star and their life force returns to their father *Mikaeans are quick learners, typically allowing vast numbers of their own to die to learn what not to do wrong Society and culture Family *Mikaeans divided into households; consisting of a patriarch and his sons, and all of their tens of millions of daughters collectively **Households consist of tens of millions of individuals, always with one patriarch, 50-150 archons, and anywhere from 25-100 million daughters **The largest households consist of thousands of archons and hundreds of millions of daughters, and are always led by the oldest patriarchs on the planet **Households serve as the Mikaean equivalent of the nation-state, with all state institutions managed by Mikaeans born to the patriarch of the household **At the death of a patriarch, the eldest son becomes the new de facto patriarch, though the dynamics of the household mean civil war is unavoidable **Succession wars are commonplace within Mikaean households, with a new patriarch killing off his brothers to cement his power **Because of the nature of succession wars, the new patriarch following the conflict is not always the eldest son of the prior patriarch *Cliques consist of several dozen coteries, and serve as a method of managing the vast number of coteries within a household **Cliques are governed by a council of guardians elected by an assembly of coterie keepers and wards from a list of volunteers **Cliques typically consist of 50-80 coteries and are often grouped into blocks within a city for administrative purposes **The membership for the clique guardian council consists of seven members elected to two-year terms and generally cycled to represent all cliques **Cliques answer to archons of their cities, with each clique sending a representative from the council to seat in the archon's assembly council **The number of cliques under typically varies based on the size of the city he oversees, with the average city having about 400-500 cliques *The smallest familial unit known as a coterie, which typically consists of 15-25 members which forms the Mikaean equivalent of a family **A coterie is presided over by a guardian, who is usually the eldest member of the group, who commands the respect and obedience of her coterie **Keepers are generally the eldest members of a coterie after the guardian, who assist the guardian in managing affairs and looking after the wards **Wards are the youngest and most numerous members of a coterie, who have no leadership role in the coterie and are under the care of the guardian **Coteries are formed by the crèches of a city, who elect members of the population to serve a guardians over the new coteries **Guardians select keepers from among their peers, who they deem responsible and trustworthy in assisting them raise the offspring of the patriarch **Wards are assigned to coteries by house bureaucrats, who exam the coterie and determine how many wards will be assigned to the guardian **The role of guardian is permanent, and removed by the household if there is enough outcry over her performance as the head of a coterie Morals and taboos *There is no concept of privacy as all Mikaeans belong to the same family, and everything belongs to the patriarch, there are no true boundaries between them *There is no fear of death for the Mikaeans as they understand on an instinctive level their disposablility and accept it as a fact of life *It is considered sinful to speak to or approach a male Mikaean without his permission, and coming into contact with him is considered a major faux pas *Defacing the image of the patriarch of a household is considered blasphemous and punished accordingly, typically by skinning the individual in question *Disobeying a patriarch or an archon is considered on par with blasphemy of the highest order, and the offender immediately hung by the population *Murdering a fellow Mikaean within the same household is considered a grave sin, and the punishment is typically impalement outside of the city walls *The color white is regarded as the color of corruption and evil, and thus Mikaeans will avoid wearing white-colored garments or using white-colored items *Black is viewed as the color of holiness and purity, and features as the main color of all clothing worn by Mikaeans, and the main color of their buildings Customs and etiquette *Greetings between men take form in a handshake, pulling one another into each other's chest, and patting each other on the back with their free hand *Clothing as a form of protection from the elements outside, and thus consider it somewhat improper to needlessly wear clothing inside if not soon leaving *Males are expected to remain out of sight and out of touch, serviced by their female servants, as they are deemed sacred portals of life *Females typically wear nothing when at home or when not travelling far from home, preferring to maintain clothing they have as they need it *Modesty and privacy never truly developed in Mikaean society, with the concept of both being unknown and poorly understood by the Mikaeans *Personal space does not exist between Mikaean, and cannot understand the idea of boundaries between people, and often invade the space of others unknowingly *Secrets within households are considered wildly offensive and the idea of keeping something hidden from a sister or a brother is unheard of *Mikaeans sleep together in large sleeping quarters, with as many as 20-30 people within a small space, both to conserve space and keep warm during the night *Mikaeans bond physically through the act of chaidema (Greek: Σίδερα, cháidema meaning "petting"), which is caressing, rubbing, and fondling the other **The act of chaidema releases incredibly high levels of dopamine and oxytocin in Mikaeans, and is partially responsible for the internal strength of their households **''Chaidema'' differs from human sexual interactions in that it is not sexual in nature and entirely based on affection and admiration between Mikaeans **Male Mikaeans will not allow those whom they have not approved to come into physical contact with them, and doing so uninvited is deemed extremely offensive **Female Mikaeans will immediately attempt to establish physical contact, grabbing or touching an individual and maintaining the act of chaidema for the duration of the interaction **Depending on position and ease of access, all points of the body will be subjected to chaidema by a Mikaean as a sign of respect and affection **It is considered deeply insulting or offensive to avoid physical contact with a fellow Mikaean, often insulting the coterie or even the clique if severe enough **Females may often hold another forcefully to prevent them from leaving until the act of chaidema is complete as show of force, or force them-self upon the other to prevent movement Sexuality *Romance does not exist within Mikaean society or culture, with most Mikaeans viewing acts of passion between humans as discomforting and awkward *Mikaean men are not sexually inclined, view the act as something they can perform at anytime they wise given their literal ownership of all female Mikaeans *Mikaean women can be intimately aggressively and sexually frustrated, viewing sex as a right rather than a privilege and will take offense at being denied *Females possess phallus located within the vaginal opening than may be extended or retracted at will, and can become erect during times of sexual desire if extended *Sexual activities between females is neither emotional nor romantic in nature, serving a purely sexual function, with fellow females serving as willing or unwilling surrogates for males *Female Mikaeans view sex with other females as a necessary evil to serve as outlets for their lust for men, and typically view same-sex activities as repugnant and unnatural *Sexual intercourse between females may devolve into violence as the dominate individual may bite, scratch, or punch the submission individual out of anger for not having a male to be with *Male Mikaeans use sex with them as a reward and mechanism for keeping their females under control, and separate male children from females to protect them from kidnapping and rape *The concept of consenting to sexual activities is unknown to the Mikaeans, who will simply begin to engage in physical groping or forced penetration without express consent *Resisting sexual advances almost always results in violence as the concept of consent is poorly understood by Mikaeans, who will violently force a sexual encounter if defied *There is no age of consent in Mikaean society, and sexual encounters can and do take place at virtually all stages of life, though existence of crèches prevents rampant pedophilia *Rape is considered an act of power and entertainment by Mikaeans, who will rape younger members of a coterie or members of other households as an expression of power and domination *Gang-rape is prevalent throughout Family Pride as a communal activity, involving prisoners, unfortunate youth, and cousins from other households, and can last for hours or even days *There is no honor or sympathy for a victim of rape, whose status may even be lowered as a result; Mikaeans the rapist as superior and having established dominance and thus free of any guilt Dress and grooming *Mikaean men wear warm wool clothing, with jackets baggy from the shoulder to the elbows, and fitted from the forearm down to the hands; trousers are baggy from the knees up to the waist, and fitted from the knees down to the ankles; only males known to wear proper shoes by human standards *Female Mikaeans wear common garb known as quadra (Latin for "square"), which is a diamond-shaped clothe that ties at the neck and at the lower back, with the pointed end at the front falling just over the pelvis, leaving the arms, legs, back, and buttocks exposed; females wear footwear if needed but typically go without *Mikaeans keep their hair in its natural form, while grooming it and maintaining its health; men keep facial hair as a sign of maturity and virility Religion *The Mikaeans adhere to a monotheistic religion which teachs the doctrines of a primordial deity known as the Empyrean All-Father who knows and see all *Mikaeans believe that the souls of good Mikaeans become celestial bodies, while the souls wicked Mikaeans become droplets of rain that are trampled upon *Mikaeans believe that all of the men in their species contain shards of the All-Father embedded in mortal life to watch over and guide his children *Because of the belief that the patriarchs of the race are avatar of the All-Father, the Mikaeans worship their fathers and religiously obey any command given *Mikaeans believe their religion is a living one, and thus there is no codified text with the exception of rules regulating traditions and ceremonies *Patriarchs do not add to the religious laws of their people even though they could, believing that they serve only as custodians of religion, not architects Military *Mikaean military units are made up of entire coteries, with guardians serving as commanders and keepers as subordinate officers in the unit *Larger military units consist of entire cliques devoted to military life, and are subdivided into coteries which entered with the clique as a whole *Service within the military forces of the household is for life, typically a period of twenty years from the age of majority (at ten years of age) *Mikaean soldiers are typically armed with warbrands, straight swords, spears with long, flat blades, round shields, and compound bows and arrows **Mikaean armor, known as sidera (Greek: Σίδερα, sídera meaning "irons"), is the main form of protection worn by all Mikaean soldiers in battle ***The neck is protected by a wool, mail, and plate armor wrap which connects to the capelets beneath it, preventing decapitation in battle ***The upper body is protected by two armored capelets made of mail, leather, and lenth of segmented plate armor over the middle of the capelet down the arms ***A studded leather strap over the breasts and back provides limited protection, though most Mikaeans simply do not wear it citing comfort issues ***A bodice made of segmented plate armor, mail, and leather from top to bottom layer, seats below the breasts and fastens at the back ***Arms protected by detatched sleeves made of mail and held in place by leather straps on upperarm; hands protected by fingerless leather gloves and bracers ***The hips and thighs are protected by a mail and leather skirts around the four segments, with the front piece overlayed with plate armor ***The legs are protected by mail and wool leggings, which are connected to the rest of the armor by leather garters linked to the armored bodice ***The boots of the armor are made of leather with plate armor over the front over mail, and are heavy-soled and studded beneath the hobnails for marching *The heavily industrialization of Mikaean cities allows for the ability to produce large amounts of armor and weaponry, and enough food for large armies *The centralized nature of Mikaean society, vast population, and fertility of the lands means that the patriarchs can field huge armies with little effort *Households follow a "ten-percent" rule, meaning that all territories within their lands must contribute 10% of their populations to the waging of war *Cities with 100,000 residents must send 10,000 residents off as soldiers or load bearers carrying food, weapons, armor, and equipment for the armies *As the average "small" city hosts more than half a million residents, even the smallest Mikaean households on the planet may field 100,000-strong armies Economy *Because of its relative scarcity compared to the number of Mikaeans, quantities of rice is considered legal tender across Family Pride *The Mikaean variant of rice, known as Mikaean winter rice, can survive in the cool, waterlogged regions of Family Pride and grows within two or three months *All food production is considered state property, with staple foods horded and rationed out by the household, and luxury foods allowed to be grown and sold for extra food rations *Patriarchs pay for bulk items such as iron in daughters if they lack gold or silver, with a female Mikaean worth a month's worth of rice for one individual *Patriarchs and archons want for nothing and pay for nothing, as everything produced by the Mikaeans belongs to their fathers and brothers *Jobs are assigned to Mikaeans based on the clique and coterie they belong to, the a Mikaean works in the fields if her coterie is assigned to agriculture *There is no upward mobility in Mikaean society, as all work is based on communal responsibilities rather than individual choice, merit, or life goals *Mikaeans barter rice and food for services, as hard currency such as gold and silver are hoarded by patriarchs for trade between archons and other patriarchs *Only Mikaeans assigned to the role of merchants are permitted to keep precious metals for trade, though they are not permitted to use it for themselves *High-quality metals exist in vast quantities across the planet surface, and is relatively easy to reach allowing for considerably affordable metalwares *Steel production on Family Pride is highly advanced, with the dominance of blast furnaces and developed transportation nodes, allowing for high steel output *In terms of economic growth and its driving force, war and conquest are considered the engines of the economy is many respects, vast military-industrial complexes to support it *The concept of automation does not exist in Mikaean economics, and virtually everything in the economy is powered by physical labor to a massive extent, such as mills and factories *Corvée labor is utilized extensively throughout the economy, and the duty of all Mikaeans to perform; all public works on Family Pride constructed through the use of such labor